


The Phone Call

by jag_rit



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jag_rit/pseuds/jag_rit
Summary: After the police return Kusum to the Tripathi household, she is heartbroken out of guilt as well as the realisation she would never be able to meet Rakesh anymore. However, a phone call to Kartik changes the course of destinies for the three of them along with Devika as a new drama unfurls.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22





	The Phone Call

“ _Kaha hai tu?_ Where are you?” Devika asked on the phone, her voice breaking. “I’m at Aman’s place. Are you okay?” said Kartik.

“He didn’t show up. You were right,” said Devika, breaking down. Kartik held his hand in front of his face out of shock. She loved Ravi more than anyone could imagine and he did not show up. Kartik did not know how to react. The two were eloping and he stood her up—

“ _Kya hua?_ ” asked Aman, breaking Kartik’s train of thought. “Ravi did not show up. Devika is crying on the phone,” said Kartik. “Shit. Where is she?” asked Aman.

“She cannot go back home. She has been staying in a hotel, trying to reach Ravi for the last three days. She said she tried calling both of us but--”

“But we had our own soap opera going on here,” remarked Aman.

The two tried to console Devika over the phone but since she realized that Ravi was never ever going to show up, she could not stop crying.

______________________

Sunaina, meanwhile, handed all the _streedhan_ to Kusum, accepting that Aman would not need it anymore. She still had not approved of his sexuality but she could not bring herself to steal the joy that Aman felt while being with Kartik. She gently smiled at the couple and blessed the sobbing Kusum.

Kusum was guilty of what she had done but she was extremely sad that she could not meet her Rakesh. She had told Rakesh to meet her at the Delhi station but she never showed up because of the fiasco. Amid all the tension at the Tripathi household, there was no way she could reach out to him, now being under suspicion.

________________

The next day, after everyone celebrated the decriminalization of Section 377, Aman and Kartik had to go back. Kartik informed Devika that he will meet her at the railway station and find a solution to the problem. He promised her Ravi would be back but she just could not take the pain anymore. However, she did not want to alarm Kartik and told him she’d be fine and meet him at the station.

“Listen, can I also come with you, please?” asked Kusum, coyly. Aman and Kartik exchanged a look of confusion. After everything that happened, she wanted to go to Delhi with them.

“Why?” asked Kartik.

“I have to meet someone there and I cannot tell anyone at home. If I go with you guys, my family would still agree to let me go,” said Kusum.

“But who--”

“Let her come with us. I know who she has to meet,” said Aman, interrupting Kartik and wearing a grin on his face.

Kusum started jumping in excitement and rushed to get her bags. They took a rikshaw to the station and Aman’s father came to drop them. Aman, Kartik, and Shankar had an emotional farewell at the station as Kusum had gone to get her tickets booked. Aman and Kartik hugged Shankar Tripathi goodbye and went to Kusum at the ticket counter.

_________________

“How did you meet this Rakesh guy?” asked Aman after the three settled in the train.

“Ah,” said Kartik and took a paratha with pickle out of the bag.

“I met him on Facebook. I’ve met him quite a few times and we’ve been to Dilli Haat, India Gate--” said Kusum, Kartik’s laughter cutting her off.

“ _Kaha tha na ‘Dilli Haat’, ‘Fruit Beer’,_ ” said Kartik and continued laughing.

Aman smiled and said, “Then?”

“I had told him to meet me at a Delhi hotel three days back. I told him to leave his house a couple days before that and stay at the hotel until I show up,” said Kusum.

Kartik was gorging on the parathas and pickle that Aman’s mother had made and had completely drifted off from what Kusum and Aman were talking about.

“I could not reach him in the last few days because of everything that was happening at your house. I thought I’d meet him yesterday but--” said Kusum with a lot of guilt.

“It’s alright. I’m sure he’ll understand,” said Aman.

“I just hope he’s still there,” said Kusum.

__________________________

“Where are you,” asked Kartik to Devika on the phone.

“I’m at the station,” Devika replied in a much drained tone. It was evident that she had been crying for a very long time, “Platform 3.”

The trio took the flight of stairs that took them to the over-bridge leading to platform 3. From there, Kartik saw Devika standing at the edge of the platform. Kartik smiled and started getting down the stairs excitedly.

As soon as he reached the platform, he saw Devika’s dangling her foot above the railway tracks. Sensing what was happening, Kartik bolted towards Devika screaming her name. Kusum saw what was happening and she sprinted right behind Kartik yelling, “DEVIKA!!!”

Devika suddenly stopped. She looked behind and saw two people running towards her through tears blurring her vision. Aman was trying to keep pace with the two with the entire luggage in his hands.

Kusum held Devika’s hand as she reached to her before Kartik and warmly embraced her. Kartik and Aman stopped and looked at them, confused.

Devika was stunned. After a couple of seconds when she came back to her senses, she gave a tight slap on Kusum’s face. “Where the fuck were you? For the last three days, I’ve been trying to reach you!” she screamed.

“Oh,” said Kartik, “ _Yeh hai tera Ravi?_ And this is your Rakesh?” The girls nodded, their faces flushed. They had codenames for each other for their own reasons. 

“You know Kusum?” said Devika. “You know Devika?” said Kusum.

“Way too well,” said Aman and Kartik in a single tone and burst out laughing.

Kusum, Aman, and Kartik explained the entire story to Devika about the fiasco at Allahbad.

“But why did you never tell me you’re dating a girl? I would’ve been more than happy!” said Kartik.

“I wanted to surprise you after meeting Kusum. After running away from the house, I was going to meet her and propose to her and then tell you all about her,” said Devika, getting onto her knees. "Kusum Nagar aka _meri_ Ravi. Will you be mine forever?" she proposed to Kusum and like usual, Kusum started jumping up and down screaming, "YES! _Mere_ Rakesh, I'll be yours forever!"

Kartik put his hand on Aman’s shoulder and looked into his eyes. The four of them sat in the park outside the station, laughing at the crossroads of their destinies while munching on the beloved _maa ke parathe_ that Sunaina Tripathi had made. 


End file.
